A Special Kind of Strange
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Come along and watch the hilarity as Matsuda's Fiance and Little Sister wreak randomness upon the members of the Kira Task Force! (OC1xL, OC2xMatsuda...LET THE RANDOM BEGIN!)


"Oooooohh Matsuuuu-kuuunnn~!" Yumi grinned at the male as he turned the corner, holding two cups of coffee.

"Yes, YuYu?" Matsuda smiled at his fiance.

"Come hither~..." She smirked at him, cheeks slightly dusted with pink.

"S-Sure!" He stuttered, taking in the seductive look in his Lover's eyes.

He stumbled a few times, almost spilling the coffee mugs before reaching Yumi who was seated on the couch. He set the mugs down on the table and leaned down over her, faces drawing ever closer...

"MATSUDA, YOU HORN DOG!" The 17 year old known as Ami screeched, chucking a pillow at her older brother, hitting him dead on.

"NICE AIM!" Yumi couldn't contain her later, giggling madly and clutching her stomach.

"I-it wasn't THAT funny, y'know!"Matsuda sighed, picking himself up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"Actually bro, yeah...it totally was." The youngest of the three grinned in triumph.

"Ugh! You two are REAAALLLY lucky tha-"

_Do you wanna build a snoooowwwmaaaann~?_

_Come on let's go and plaaayyy!_

_I never see you any more,_

_Come out the doo-!_

Matsuda went bright red, answering his phone as his significant other and his little sister laughed hysterically in the background.

"What's wro-? ... Right NOW? ...B-But Ry-! ...*sigh* Fine...be there soon...Yeah...ok..." And with a final glare at the cellular device, he hung up.

"Really, Matsu-kun?"

"Hey! Frozen was an amazing movie!" He pouted.

Yumi sighed sadly, "Let me guess, your boss calling you in again? Can't tell me why or where though, hm?"

Matsuda frowned and embraced the blonde girl, staring into her chocolate orbs, "I'm sorry...I really am...I'll be back ASAP, YuYu-chan!"

Yumi sighed but smiled sadly, kissing Matsuda sweetly, "Ai shiter, Matsu-kun."

"Ai shiteru, YuYu~!" He called over his shoulder, running out the door.

Yumi gave glance to Ami who was gagging at the fluffyness.

"What?" Ami blinked

"You got something?"

"Mhmm~! I always see him writing hotel addresses down while on the phone..."

"I can't believe just months after getting engaged he decided i wasn't good enough..." Yumi bit her lip to hold back tears

"I don't really know what the case is, my big brother is a total spazztic mess! We'll figure out what's going on though."

* * *

><p>"This the room?" Yumi looked to her spy companion.<p>

"Mhmm!" The other blonde glanced from the paper in her hand to the room number

The two pressed their ears to the door but nothing was to be heard.

"Well that's stran-..." Ami squeaked as the door flew open, effectively sending the pair of females onto the ground on flat on their asses.

"Uhh...Ryuzaki... Chief Yagami? We...have a slight problem..." A man with an Afro, who Yumi recognized as Aizawa, stated, looking down at the deadly duo.

"What is it, Aizawa?" An older male's voice questioned.

"Two weirdos spying on us!"

"Oh?" An Man's voice could be heard from behind Aizawa, one that neither girl recognized.

"NOT A WEIRDO." Ami began to flail as Aizawa grabbed her by the back of the collar of her shirt.

"A-Ami? Oh god...How did you get away from Y-...YUMI!?" Matsuda gaped as his fiance came into view.

"I...thought you were cheating on me with classy hotel hookers...whoops?" Yumi stared at her feet.

"Matsuda, you know the two trouble makers?" A raven haired, sleep deprived man asked from his crouching position in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Yes...I apologize, Ryuzaki..." He sighed in exasperation, looking at the two females with disappointment evident on his face.

Ami ignored her brother's scolding and made her way over to the Raven haired man.

"Hmm...You don't look like much of a Ryuzaki! You look more like a Larry! Or maybe a Leonard! Could even be another L name...but I don't see you rocking a Japanese Name." She smiled at the confused man.

"I'm a ...Larry?" He asked.

"I don't know. But probably!" She grinned mischievously.

"But ANYTHING is better than Florence! I had a guy named Florence in my high-school class...but we all called him Freddy! But I don't think you look like Florence, or Freddy...most likely some sort of British name! OHHH IS YOUR NAME HARRY? OR MAYBE SEVERUS! Depends I suppose...do you have really bad dandruff and greasy hair or a weird scar anywhere!? Perhaps you have a terrible fear of spiders and Your name is Ron? Oh, the endless possibilities!" She rambled on.

"Matsuda...control your...i don't know your relation to this girl, girl." Chief Yagami looked as though he was in pain.

"S-Sorry Chief!"

"I really like ponies...Do you like Ponies? I bet your a closet brony! LARRY THE BRONY! ...That has a nice ring to it!" Ami giggled.

"You're a special kind of strange...aren't you?" The man known as Ryuzaki gave Her an amused look, lips threatening to twitch up into a smile.

"Yeah...I guess so~. My batteries are running low...I MUST RECHARGE WITH CAKE!" She proclaimed, bouncing on her heels.

"You...like cake?" Ryuzaki's eyes lit up.

"Yes. I don't care if the cake is a lie. I loves it anyway." She grinned.

L got a playful smile, calling over his shoulder to and old man in a tux get up, "Watari, Can we keep her?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"Did...Ryuzaki just laugh?" The other males in the room were startled.

* * *

><p>"LAAAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" L was ambushed from behind, being tackle hugged out of his chair.<p>

"Hm? What is it, Ami?" The panda eyed male inquired.

"Will...you...Err...Well, if you wanna, if you're free, would you like...Be my date to Yumi-chan and Matsu-baka's wedding? Me and Haru broke up..." She had an uncharacteristically sorrowful look in her eyes.

"You and Ha-...He broke up with you? ...Scoundrel!" L looked at Ami, thinking for a moment before sighing in defeat. How could he say no to her when she was already hurting? It didn't show, but he knew she was, though she'd most likely never admit it.

"A-Alright, I suppose I coul-"

"REALLY!? THANK YOU, LARRY~!" She squealed, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you at the wedding rehearsal! You can get the details from Matsu-baka~." And with that, she skipped out of the room.

"What have i gotten myself into?" He sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks, but couldn't shake the smile that had formed on his lips.


End file.
